1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fiberoptic light transmission, and more specifically to fiberoptic or acrylic cables or rods having electrically conductive elements included therewith. A means of electrically and optically connecting a series of individual lengths of such fiberoptic and electrically conductive elements is also disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light transmission using light conductive means (cables, rods, etc.) has been known for some time. Conventionally, such devices generally comprise a generic or specially compounded acrylic plastic (e.g. Lucite,™) formed as single rods or multiple strands or fibers, which are coated for internal reflectivity and encased in an opaque jacket or casing. This system has been used in many applications for the transmittal of light from one end of the cable to the other, i.e. axial transmission of light.
More recently, the inclusion of electrically conductive wiring or cables with fiberoptic cables, has been accomplished. Generally, such compound cables have included the electrically conductive elements within the core of the fiberoptic device, where it affects the light transmissivity of the cable or rod. Alternatively, the electrical conductors have been placed within the surrounding opaque jacket for the fiberoptic cable. In any event, these compound devices of the prior art have been intended for axial light and electrical transmission, and have not provided for radial light emission from the length of the fiberoptic core. Also, such devices have been constructed to have a predetermined length, for installation in certain specific environments (motor vehicles, etc.).
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a compound optical and electrical conductor, which is capable of emitting light radially to serve as a continuous elongate lighting device, while simultaneously carrying electrical current axially through the electrical conductor(s) included therewith. The present invention also includes modular connection means, whereby two or more lengths of such compound conductors may be optically and electrically connected together to form a continuous electrically conductive and light transmissive device.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,714 issued on Jul. 19, 1983 to James Rote, titled ‘Step Lighting System’, describes a fiberoptic system wherein a series of separate fiberoptic strands extend from a lighting source beneath a step or steps, with their distal ends passing through the nose(s) of the stair tread(s) to provide an indication of the location of the tread nose(s) in darkness. Rote teaches away from any radical emission of light from his fiberoptic strands, as his object is to pass the light axially from the ends of the strands extending through the stair tread nose(s). Moreover, Rote does not disclose or suggest the inclusion of electrical conductors with his fiberoptic strands nor any means of connecting a series of lengths of such strands together, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,289 issued on Feb. 21, 1989 to Larry J. Laursen et al., titled ‘Method Of Making A Hollow Light Pipe’, describes a tubular light transmitting line with cladding on both the inner and outer walls of the tube. Light is transmitted only through the material of the tube itself, between the cladded surfaces. The hollow interior only provides an inner cladding surface for the tube, and does not function for the transmission of light. Laursen et al. make no suggestion or teaching whatsoever that this hollow core may be used for any other purpose, and thus there is no motivation for installing any structure within the hollow core. Also, Laursen et al. does not disclose any connection of multiple lengths of such a light transmission line together, nor any radical light output from his light pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,171 issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to Gerald Viola, titled ‘Submersible Tail Lights For Boat Trailers’, describes a fiberoptic lighting system wherein the electric light source is mounted high above the tongue of the trailer, with non-electrically conductive fiberoptic lines running from the light source to the conventional location of the trailer lighting. Viola teaches away from the present invention, in that he specifically excludes provision for electrical wiring combined with his fiberoptic cables, in order to preclude the problems which occur when electrical systems are immersed in water. The only connection means disclosed, is a connector for the electrical wiring to the light source for the fiberoptics; no compound connection means is disclosed, as no electrical wiring is provided with the fiberoptic lines. Moreover, all Viola's fiberoptic lines emit light axially from their ends; no radial light emission is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,293 issued on Aug. 7, 1990 to Glenn M. Johnson et al., titled ‘Cargo Vehicle Perimeter Clearance Lighting System’, describes an elongate light conducting strip which is applied to the perimeter of a large trailer or the like. A light source is provided at some point in the system, with light being transmitted along the light conducting strips secured to the trailer, and with light emitting laterally or radially from the strips. Johnson et al. do not disclose or suggest the inclusion of electrical wiring with their light strips, nor do they provide any connection means for plural strips, as provided by the present fiberoptic and electric cable invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,894 issued on Aug. 27, 1991 to Gerry El Swemer, titled ‘Fiber Optic Lighting System’, describes a highway sign incorporating fiberoptics for illuminating a series of points on the sign from a single light source, with their distal light transmitting ends arranged to form messages, directional indicators, instructions, etc. Light is only emitted axially from the ends of the strands. Radial light transmission is not desired in such a sign, as it would dissipate the light emitted from the ends of the strands to form the sign message. Moreover, no inclusion of electrical wiring with the fiberoptic strands is disclosed by Swemer, nor is any means of connecting such compound cables, or even lengths of fiberoptic cables alone, disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,225 issued on Mar. 21, 1995 to Joseph E. Currie, titled ‘Optical Fiber Illumination Device’, describes a lighting system for a motor vehicle, in which the fiberoptic line passes around the perimeter of the rear window to enhance the operation of the brake, directional, and tail lights of the vehicle. Means for transmitting different colors through the fiberoptic line are provided, as well as electrical circuitry for the light source and means of attaching the fiberoptic line to the vehicle. However, no combining of electrical and fiberoptic line is disclosed, nor is any means of connecting a series of such lines disclosed. Moreover, the '225 U.S. Patent teaches away from the radial emission of light from the fiberoptic line, due to the need to transmit the light axially to the distal vehicle light location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,194 issued on Nov. 7, 1995 to Joseph E. Currie, titled ‘Optical Fiber Illumination Device,’ is a continuation in part of the '225 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed immediately above. The '194 U.S. Patent provides additional features and details not fully disclosed in the above cited '225 U.S. Patent. However, the '194 Patent also fails to disclose incorporation of electrical wiring with fiberoptic cables, radial light emission form such cables or lines, and means for connecting compound fiberoptic and electrical cable lengths together, each of which feature is a part of the present fiberoptic and electrical conductor and connector invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,400 issued on Feb. 27, 1996 to Joseph E. Currie, titled ‘Optical Fiber Illumination Device’, is another continuation in part of the '225 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed further above. The '400 Patent describes an operating system essentially the same as that used in the devices of the '225 and '294 U.S. Patents cited above, but providing light to an elongate fiberoptic rod or the like which is secured to the side of a motor vehicle (e.g., pickup truck, trailer, etc.). The fiberoptic rod emits light laterally or axially from its side, rather than conducting light through the length of the device to emit the light axially at a distal end thereof, as in the devices of the '225 and '194 U.S. Patents. However, no combination of electrical and optical conducting elements is disclosed for connecting a series of such compound conductors, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,698 issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Galen M. Gareis et al., titled ‘Coaxial Fiber Optic Cable’, describes a compound cable including one or more centrally disposed fiber optic lines surrounded by at least two mutually insulated layers of coaxially wrapped electrically conductive material. While this structure is capable of simultaneously conducting light and electrical signals, it teaches away from the present invention, as the fiberoptic cables are precluded from radial light transmission due to the surrounding coaxial electrical conductors. In contrast, the present invention provides for the carriage of electrical conductors with a fiberoptic cable, but also provides for the radial emission of light from the fiberoptic strands or rod of the cable; the Gareis et al. cable cannot perform this function. Moreover, no connecting means is provided by Gareis et al. for their cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,948 issued on Feb. 11, 1997 to Joseph E. Currie, titled ‘Fiber Optic Illumination Device’, describes a portable lighting device for use with a motor vehicle. The device includes a portable light source which receives electrical power form the vehicle's electrical system, with a fiberoptic cable extending form the light source. The cable provides axial light emission for lighting a work area, and also provides radial light emission along its length as an emergency lighting means. However, no inclusion of electrical conductors is provided, nor is any means of connecting a series of such optical conductors disclosed in the '948 U.S. Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,863 issued on Sep. 9, 1997 to William J. Cassarly et al., titled ‘Compact Uniform Beam Spreader For A High Brightness Centralized Lighting System’, describes a lens system for spreading the relatively narrow output from the end of a fiberoptic line. The Cassarly et al. system teaches away from the present radially emitting fiberoptic system, as Cassarly et al. state that the side walls of their fiberoptic cables provide total reflectance (abstract). In any event, Cassarly et al. do not disclose the compound fiberoptic and electrical conductors of the present invention, nor any means for connecting two or more such compound conductors together, as provided by the present inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,904 issued on Aug. 18, 1998 to Michael A. Marinelli et al., titled ‘Electrical Continuity Interlock For A Laser-Based Fiber Optic Vehicle Lighting System’, describes a system for detecting a discontinuity in a fiberoptic line. A compound fiberoptic and electrical cable is provided, with the fiberoptic cable transmitting light axially from a laser light source to a remote location (e.g., vehicle tail light, etc.). The Marinelli et al. system detects any discontinuity in the line to shut down the laser source in such an occurrence, to prevent laser operation with the fiberoptic cable disconnected. Marinelli et al. teach away from the present radially or side emitting fiberoptic system, and moreover use the electrical conductors only to transmit a signal, rather than to supply power to intermediate lights in a length of fiberoptic cable, as in the present invention. No connecting means are disclosed by Marinelli et al. for their system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,860 issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Brett M. Kingstone et al., titled ‘Fiber Optic Light Source Apparatus and Method’, describes a light source including a high intensity lamp, reflector, heat sink, and color filter positioned between the lamp and reflector and the light receiving end of the fiberoptic line. Various fiberoptic cable embodiments are also disclosed. However, Kingstone et al. do not describe any means of including electrical wiring with their fiberoptic cable. While Kingstone et al. disclose a means of securing the light receiving end of the cable to the light source, they do not disclose any means of coupling or securing multiple cables together in an end to end manner, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,382 issued on Jan. 5, 1999 to James J. Reilly et al., titled Roller Skate Lighting Device’, describes a fiberoptic rod, light source, and small battery power supply which is attachable to the side(s) of an inline skate. Reilly et al. provide only a single light source at one end of the fiberoptic rod, rather than multiple light sources positioned along the length of a fiberoptic line assembly, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, as the Reilly et al. inline skate fiberoptic device is relatively short, no means of connecting a series of such devices together is disclosed. Also, Reilly et al. do not disclose the incorporation of electrical wiring along the length of the fiberoptic rod, whereas the present invention includes such a compound optically and electrically transmitting fiberoptic cable, rod or line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,830 issued on Jun. 29, 1999 to Floyd R. Dickson et al., titled ‘Light-Tube Running Board Lighting’, describes a fiberoptic rod(s) installed along the running board(s) of a motor vehicle. Dickson et al. also disclose an (apparently opaque) outer sheath, with a portion of the sheath removed along the length of the fiberoptic rod for the rod to transmit light radically therefrom in a relatively narrow angular pattern from the rod, rather than omnidirectionally from the sides of the rod. However, Dickson et al. fail to disclose the inclusion of electrical wiring with their fiberoptic lighting device, and do not disclose any form of connecting means for connecting two or more such fiberoptic devices together in line, as provided by the present fiberoptic lighting invention.
British Patent Publication No. 1,479,427 published on Jul. 13, 1977 to BICC Limited, titled ‘Improvements In Or Relating To Optical Cables’, describes a fiberoptic cable including elongate reinforcing strands therein. The reinforcement may comprise any suitable material, with the disclosure mentioning metal, among others. The '427 British Publication also notes that the cable may include one or more electrical conductors. However, the fiberoptic components of each embodiment are encased in opaque sheaths or jackets, and/or surrounded by other opaque structure, so that no lateral light emission is possible. Moreover, no means of coupling two or more lengths of the BICC, Ltd. cable together, and providing additional light for each connected section, is disclosed in the British Publication, which means are a part of the present invention.
Finally, British patent Publication NO. 2,168,824 published on Jun. 25, 1986 to Telephone Cables Limited, titled ‘Optical Fibre Cables Containing An Electrical Conductor’, describes a cable resembling that of the '427 British Patent Publication described immediately above. However, as in the case of the cable of the '427 British Publication noted above, the '824 cable does not provide for lateral or radial emission of light from the cable. At least some of the various layers of sheathing surrounding the fiberoptic elements, are opaque, as indicated by the provision for ‘armouring or protection . . . against magnetic or electrostatic interference . . . ’ (page 1, lines 107-109). Also, no disclosure is made of any form of coupling or connecting means for securing two or more lengths of such cable together, as provided by the present compound fiberoptic and electrical conductor invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.